PROJECT SUMMARY The International Vasculitis & ANCA Workshop is the premier academic meeting in the field of vasculitis, attracting the world's leading clinical, translational, and basic science investigators studying this group of rare diseases. The overall objective of the 19th International Vasculitis & ANCA Workshop is to bring together biomedical scientists and clinicians, including new investigators, junior faculty, and trainees, who are interested in clinical, translational, and basic science discoveries and the relationship of these results with pathophysiology, genetics/genomics, and biomarkers of vasculitis and development of novel therapies for this fascinating group of organ- and life-threatening diseases. Since the first Workshop in 1988, this biannual meeting has attracted an increasing number of scientists from multiple disciplines and clinicians from many specialties. The Workshop is a unique venue for addressing the clinical and scientific complexities and broad scope of organ involvement that are the hallmarks of the vasculitides, ranging from small to large vessel diseases. Researchers who may otherwise have little opportunity to cross paths, given their varied specialties and geographic locations, are provided with an environment to interact and share ideas. The combination of an aging scientific workforce, increased competition for funding for biomedical research, financial pressures on academic institutions, and shifts in interests among biomedical trainees has led to a steady decline in the number of young MD, PhD, and dual-degree investigators dedicated to careers in hypothesis-based scientific research. These pressures are especially severe for people attempting to build careers studying aspects of rare diseases. It is critical that young investigators have opportunities to present their work at international conferences where they can receive meaningful recognition and feedback, gain awareness of the broader advances in their areas of inquiry, and develop relationships with both junior and senior colleagues that lead to meaningful scientific partnerships. In this R13 grant application, we outline plans to use requested funds to support the active participation of trainees and junior faculty in the 2019 International Vasculitis & ANCA Workshop to directly advance their career development in the field of vasculitis research with the goals of expanding their interest in the field and providing opportunities for collaboration. The Workshop will also feature an enrichment program to assist trainees and junior faculty in getting the most out the Workshop through i) orientation to the program; ii) guided poster tours by experienced investigators highlighting both outstanding science and the interrelatedness of the work; and iii) social networking events to encourage ongoing collaborations and a sense of community in the field of vasculitis. The support of early-career investigators for this activity is an excellent investment in the future of biomedical research in this set of complex diseases.